Love in an Elevator
by SaturnMax
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Love in an Elevator' by Areosmith. It is my first smut fic. HPDM! They get stuck in an elevator for 2 hrs. Oh what to do. NOT a songfic.


**A/N: **Today on Scuzz, a music channel, they had a 'Scuzz loves Aerosmith' 40 minutes. The song _Love in an Elevator_ got my inspiration going, and I had wanted to try and write a mature fic of Harry and Draco. Now seems the right time. This is not a song fic just a dong inspired one. And if you do not know who Aerosmith are, shame on you, they rock. So here goes, first mature one. So please review and say how well is it done.

I do not own Harry Potter or the artists and movies mentions in this fanfic.

_Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground_

It had been a long day for Harry Potter. A _very_ long day. His long-term boyfriend and old school rival Draco Malfoy had wanted to go _Muggle-shopping _as he put it, though to Harry it sounded like he wanted to shop for Muggle's which sounded highly inappropriate. But this entailed that Draco dragged Harry around London, into every clothes, DVD and CD shop that there possibly was. Harry was amazed when Draco had started his fascination with Muggle films and songs, and even more surprised at the genre's that his boyfriend was most keen on. Apparently horror and old black-and-white films were his favourite, the more vile films like _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ always had an odd effect on Draco, one minute they would be watching the movie and the next Draco was in Harry lap and rubbing himself on him like crazy, after the first three times watching that particular movie Harry had come to love the blood bath film. Also Draco's favourite choice in music was old 70-80's bands; such was _Alice Copper_, _Aerosmith_ and _Iron_ _Maiden_, as well as some modern Heavy Metal bands.

Anyway this time Harry was fed up with shopping, they had bought Draco new clothes and a few new/old albums and Harry had enough of walking around carrying bags for his boyfriend. They were currently in an elevator going down to the ground floor of a clothes shop when the lift swayed and stopped moving. Draco looked over at Harry accusingly, as if demanding him to fix the thing. Shrugging Harry moved over to the speaker and pressed the red help button. "Hello?" Harry asked warily, aware of Draco's eyes on his back.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we are experiencing a malfunction with the systems at the moment. The elevator should be operational in two hours, after that time you will have all purchases from this store free and any already made will be refunded. Again, sorry for the inconvenience." ()

"TWO HOURS!"

"Draco, please calm down."

"What could possibly be wrong that it would take two hours to fix?"

"These things happen."

Draco glared at the other man and promptly sat down angrily on the floor of the elevator. He glared at the doors to it with pure hatred. Sighing Harry sat next to him, though far enough away not to get hit in a fit of rage from the blond, it had happened to Harry before.

"What can we possibly do for two hours?" Draco murmured irritably.

Shrugging was the safest thing for Harry to do at the moment, as any form of communication to the blond may produce a violent response. After five minutes of sitting in silence Draco leaned over Harry, causing them to rub chests with one another, and grabbed a bag from a CD shop. Huffily Draco took out the CD's and started looking at the backs of them and reading the track listings. Harry leaned over his shoulder, breathing in Draco's scent and brushing his chest against Draco's back provocatively. "I like the sound of that song." Harry whispered.

Shivering Draco turned his head towards Harry, "Which one?"

"Love in an elevator." Harry replied, taking Draco's lips in a slow kiss.

Forgetting his CD's Draco responded to the kiss allowing Harry's probing tongue entry into his mouth. Within seconds Harry had changed the kiss more violent and ravaged Draco's mouth with passion. Pulling away for a second, Harry took the CD's out of Draco's hand and had pushed the boy onto the floor, promptly situating himself on top of the other. "Care to try out that phrase?" Harry grinned at the dazed boy. Taking the heated look as consent he placed another kiss on the open mouth. His tongue mapped out every crevice of the hot cavern, brushing against the others tongue and taking it to suckle in his own mouth.

Moving down the blondes body his found the placed between neck and shoulder which he knew drove the other crazy with desire. He gently bit down and then sucked an open-mouthed kiss to it, harshly, making sure to leave a mark there even though he knew he would get an irate blonde from it. Smirking at the thought Harry proceeded lower, he tongued the collarbone making it damp then blowing cold air over it afterwards, this gained a low moan in response. Harry then moved his hand down to his own crotch and rubbed himself, he loved hearing Draco's noises during love making, it turned him on so much that he had to relive some of his own pressure. Still going down he reached the top of the shirt. With his free hand he undid the buttons all the way down the shirt, and then skirted his hand back up to brush it open, rubbing the chest in the process. Draco's hands had grabbed at Harry's back at that, another low moan escaping his mouth. Harry rubbed his bulge faster, "You drive me crazy dragon." He murmured lightly.

Draco chuckled delightedly. More open-mouthed kisses were placed on the chest, when he found an erect nipple Harry sucked it into his mouth, wiping it with his tongue, and then proceeded to do the same with the other. Moving lower still Harry made a line of moisture from ribs to navel, he then dipped his tongue into the small indent. A lovely moan escaped the blond and motivated Harry to repeat the gesture to the point where he was basically fucking the navel, moving with pure ecstasy. "S-Stop." Draco begged.

Curiously Harry raised his head to look into misty grey eyes. "What is it dragon?"

Blushing Draco blinked a few times. "In me?" He asked sweetly.

Grinning Harry nodded and reached up to claim the mouth again. "Anything for you."

Unzipping the trousers of the blond was a torturous process; he dragged it out for as long as humanly possible. He then threw them over to the other side of the elevator. Harry smirked at the bulge in the black silk boxers. He opened his mouth and couldn't resist kissing the member through the clothes, and didn't regret it and more of the delicious moans erupted from above him. Once he had his fill he pulled the boxers off and grinned at the erection in front of him. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and removed his own jeans and pants.

Smoothly crawled over his boyfriend and aligned their body's to that they were touching as much as possible. Their erections brushing against one another and sending shivers of pleasure through both of them. Kissing the blonde once more Harry's hand travelled down to the entry into the others body and stroked the puckered skin. He then pushed in two fingers at once; the yell that erupted from Draco's throat was smothered by another hot kiss. Harry knew that the blond liked it rough and although it seemed very harsh and savage to do it all at once it produce better results then being calm and devoted. Plus they both liked it raw. Pulling his mouth away Harry shushed the other. After two pushes of his fingers Harry positioned himself at the entrance and readied his cock for a tight entry. They looked into each others eyes and then Harry slammed his way into the other, causing both to scream out in discomfort. Once they both returned to their senses matching smirks showed on their faces. With a nod from Draco Harry pulled mostly out again then pushed his way back inside.

This was repeated, both getting accustomed to the forced entry until Harry hit the spot inside Draco which made the muscles relax and pure bliss spread through the other. Harry aimed his thrusts perfectly for that spot afterwards. He picked up one leg and moved it over to his shoulder to gain a better angle. Looking down he saw Draco's cock leaking on his stomach and smirked. With one hand his balanced himself to tower over the blonde and with the other picked up one of Draco's hands and interlaced their fingers. With that hand he grabbed the neglected member and stroked it in time with the thrusts. Closing his eyes Draco smiled blissfully as his body was taken.

They moved in time with each other for another few minutes. Until finally Harry's thrusts become erratic symbolising that he was close. Another few pushes and he burst inside the willing body. The warm rush of liquid inside him tipped Draco over the edge and he released himself over his own stomach.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, utterly spent. Draco moved his arms over Harry to hug him. "I like that song title." He finally murmured.

Laughing in agreement Harry tiredly moved from the body beneath him and kneeled instead. He looked around for his jeans, once located he crawled over and pulled out his wand. With a causal flick of his wrist he cleaned both of them. Then reluctantly found his underwear and pulled them and his jeans on. He looked over at Draco, who was lying on his back still, shirt only open and not entirely off. He pulled himself over to his boyfriend with his boxers and trousers, and lazily pulled them onto the spread out boy. Then found his top and dragged in over his head. "Draco time to return to his plane of existence." Harry laughed.

After every time they have sex Draco always seemed to be off in his own world of aftermath. He had once stayed like it for an hour, just lying there, not asleep but not coherent. Rousing him wasn't very difficult but was a pain to do. Grudgingly Draco sat up, not without a wince and did up his top and arranged himself so as to be presentable. Harry laughed at the sour look on Draco's face.

Harry leaned against the wall of the elevator and spread his legs out. "Sit down here." Harry said, motioning for the space between his thighs. After regarding the spot for a few seconds Draco sluggishly dragged himself over and sat down, leaning against is boyfriend. "We only have fifteen minutes left to wait." He said softly.

Nodding Draco pulled the bag back towards himself, and continued his CD looking.

Sighing in irritation Harry let him. He hated being ignored by the blond. Bur he had decided to listen to the _Aerosmith_ song, he liked the idea of the song very much. After only fifteen minutes he might be able to convince Draco to stop shopping and watch a horror film at home, preferably _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. Harry smirked at the thought.

_Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground_

**A/N**: I am so going to hell. That was my first time writing anything like that and was probably utterly horrid.

Please don't kill me for bad smut.

REVIEW! I really need it!

blushes

() – It would most likely not sound anything like that. I have never been stuck in a lift and would probably be handled better but that was just for the plot. (What plot??) lol

**REVIEW!! **


End file.
